


Different Shades of Bravery

by TimMcGee



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom, Not Another D&D Podcast
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Insecurity, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcGee/pseuds/TimMcGee
Summary: 5 times Erlin wasn't the brave one, and the one time he was.





	1. Green Tween Hiking Trip

It’s a warm, sunny day and the green scout troop consisting of Erlin, Derlin, Cran, and Beverly are being led on their final hiking trek by Junior Scoutmaster Denny so the troop can get their first leaf to become apart of the Green Teens. Beverly and Erlin lead the troop down the trail singing the various Green Teen songs with Cran and Derlin chiming in, and Denny is bringing up the rear, rolling his eyes at the younger halflings. 

Erlin is trying to keep from blushing as he and Beverly keep catching each other’s hands as they walk down the trail. Erlin feels the ball of emotion that has been growing in his gut whenever he looks at his best friend, flare every time their hands fully catch and Bev gives his hand a quick squeeze before letting go to do it all again. Just as Erlin glances at Bev, he trips over a root, stumbling and knocking gravel and sticks into the bushes. 

“Oh! Erlin, you ok?” Beverly says as he offers his hand to help Erlin up.

“Oh, yeah, just tripped, no biggie, heh,” blushing from embarrassment Erlin lets Bev pull him up as Cran and Derlin stop alongside them.

“Sigh, come on Green Scouts, we need to -” Denny starts saying before a loud growl interrupts him.

The tweens and Denny all take an instinctive step back as they look towards the bushes next to where Erlin had tripped. The worst-case scenario starts to run through all their minds, a scenario where a demon-pack of Asmodius had made it this far into Galaderon’s shadow. The troop begins to quickly back away from the bushes as the disjointed growling sounds closer and closer before an irritated badger comes out of the bushes. 

“ _ Oh, dudes, that was close. I thought * _ muffled talking*” whispers Derlin before Cran quickly claps a hand over his mouth as she sees the badger turning in their direction.

At the last moment, Beverly catches sight of the tell-tale black spots that glow with demonic poison, “RUN!!” shouting, pushing at the other tweens to start running, Beverly spurs the group into movement. A gruesome growl erupts from the badger as it catches the scent of the group before seeing the fleeing figures, and begins to give chase.

The troop races back trying to get to the camp where the Scoutmasters and Green Knights can help subdue the creature. Erlin desperately tries to remember the talk Bev’s dad had given them about what they could do if they came across any of Asmodius’ army, but this works against him as he wipes out from another tree root.

“ERLIN!” a frightened chorus of Beverly, Cran, and Derlin sound as they all stop and start to turn back to help. 

“Wait! Junior Scoutmaster Denny!! Erlin fell! Stop!” Cran and Derlin shout betrayed and desperate as they watch Denny continue running on. “Umm- ah- yeah,” Denny faintly shouts back but continues running without pausing in the slightest.

Erlin looks up to see the badger coming straight for him, and he feels himself freeze as the panic takes hold of all his limbs. Even as badger catches up and rears back to swipe at him with demonic poisoned talons. He. Can’t. Move. He can’t *whomp* *whoosh* something hits him hard, rolling him out of the way, and tumbling off the trail. Gasping, Erlin looks up to see Bev crouching over him, looking back at the badger. Erlin feels life returning to his limbs, just in time, as Beverly starts dragging him up and away from the rapidly approaching badger. For the next minute, Beverly and Erlin successfully dodge the claw and bite attacks from the badger, and Cran and Derlin try yelling and throwing pinecones at the badger to get it’s attention so the duo can actually escape. Derlin manages to hit the badger right on the snout, making it pause and scratch at its snout, but in that moment Erlin realizes he and Bev are trapped against a thorn bush thicket and the badger is blocking the way out.

“Beverly, Bev, oh man, we’re doomed,” shakily Erlin draws Bev’s attention to the surroundings.

“Don’t - don’t worry Erlin. It’ll be - be okay,” Beverly shakily replies, eyes darting around looking for a way out while shifting towards where he thinks he sees an opening. As both of them turn away to take a better look, they hear Cran scream “LOOK OUT!!” and a huge growl, before whipping around to see the badger jumping at Erlin. Erlin braces for the pain, instead get a hard hip-check and falls to the ground. The area is bathed in a blinding light, a piercing scream, and a broken growl.

Blinking the spots from his eyes, Erlin sits up and tries to locate where the badger is. Erlin sees the badger the same time as Derlin exclaims, “Oh man! Oh dude!! Who did that? We haven’t learned any spells yet! Who cast the Entangled? That was so *whump*” Cran cuts Derlin off by smacking an arm across his chest and exclaiming, “Beverly!! Oh...oh no! Oh! That looks so bad! That-” Cran’s voice fades out as Erlin looks up at Beverly, who brings a shaky hand to 3 deep, heavily bleeding gouges in his chest, before collapsing forward onto his knees and then falling over onto his side.

“BEVERLY!!” scream the green tweens as they move forward to help Bev, ignoring the still rage-filled bounded badger. “Guys, we need to stop the bleeding! Or-or run for help or um- ah- AGH!” Cran desperate cries trying to focus herself and the others on providing aid without any supplies on hand. Erlin strips off his jacket and presses it on part of Bev’s injury. Bev’s eyes fly back open and he gasps in pain, clutching at where Erlin had pressed.

“Bev! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but I have to do this. Why did you take that?” murmurs Erlin with tears in his eyes. Gasping in pain again as Cran and Derlin press their jackets on the wounds, Bev shakily reaches up with a bloody hand and rests it on Erlin’s cheek gasping, “Cause *harsh inhale* you’re my *shaky exhale* best friend...” with that Bev’s hand slips off Erlin’s face and his eyes flutter shut as he loses the battle to remain conscious. “BEV!”BEVERLY!”PELOR NO!”

Fortunately, the tweens cries are soon heard by the search party of Scoutmasters, Green Knights, and Denny. The arriving quickly takes in the scene, and a few Knights pull the tween away from Beverly under their loud protests so that another Knight and Scoutmaster can heal Beverly. Scoutmaster Crowash turns to Denny then the tweens saying, “Great job, Junior Scoutmaster restraining the creature before getting help. Also, great job scouts for staying relatively calm and helping a fallen friend.” Denny begins to stammer his acceptance of the praise, when Cran angrily bursts out, “HE DIDN’T DO THAT! BEVERLY DID!”

Taken aback, Crowash replies, “What? Of course, Denny was the one the cast Entangle! It’s a first level spell, and you haven’t been taught cantrips yet.”

Cran, with Derlin and Erlin backing her, insists that Bev was the one to cast it.

Sighing and eager to return to camp, Scoutmaster Crowash says, “There’s an easy way to solve this, even though I’m sure you’re just in shock. [Casts Zone of Truth] Now, children. What happened?”

The adults listening to the tweens re-tell what had happened, start exchanges looks of shock and awe as they realize how strong Beverly can be one day. Scoutmaster Crowash half-heartedly apologizes for his assumptions and begins directing the group back towards the camp. Erlin looks back at the Knight carrying Bev, who’s still unconscious but no longer bleeding, and has a disheartening moment of clarity that  _ he’ll never be as brave or as strong as Beverly and Beverly will find better, stronger people to protect his back.  _


	2. Hiding in Hill Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a year later, and many of the residents of Galaderon have taken refuge in Hill Home as it's out of the way of Asmodius' armies and rumors of a group of heroes is drawing Asmodius' main ire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! Chapter 3 is probably gonna take the same amount of time to be written. Also, Egwene is a PAIN to spell right, pretty sure I had like 4 different spellings before editing.

Erlin sluggishly stares up at the fan whirling away in Beverly’s room wishing that it had any effect on cooling the room down. Hearing the cicadas scream outside the open window somehow makes it feel hotter and more humid, and Erlin can feel himself melting into the floorboards. Next Erlin’s side, Beverly groans and sits up saying, “Ugh, we can’t just sit inside all day.”

“Bev, outside is even worse! You know what Mrs. Toegold said that Mr. Summerset told her that this weather is gonna let up soon,” Erlin says as he turns his head to stare up at Bev’s sweaty face, “Besides, what would we even do? It’s so hot.”

Bev’s face twists, thinking, before making a happy noise as something clicked in his mind, “Erlin!  _ The Secret Pond!! _ ” 

Erlin sits in excitement, before slumping and saying, “Yeah dude, but your mom will never let us go.”

“Oh…….. She might if Egwene goes with us!”

“What?! Dude, no!”

“Come on Erlin! We at least gotta try! Worst that can happen is my mom says No, and we come back up here to melt.”

“No, the worst that can happen is she says Yes, and Egwene has to come. Dude, you know she won’t want to because we’re not cool enough.”

“Erlin, please?”

“Ok dude.”

Delighted, Beverly does a quick side hug to Erlin before rushing out of the room and down the stairs. Erlin takes an extra moment as his face flushes from something other than the heat before following Beverly. Erlin catches up just as Beverly starts asking Mrs. Toegold who is elegantly fanning herself while lounging on the window seat. Erlin watches as Beverly starts making his case to his mom. watches as Bev starts rocking on his feet, a habit that always brings a soft smile to Erlin's face. Erlin feels eyes on him and glances up to see Mrs.Toegold watching him with a quizzical look on her face as she takes in him and her excitedly gesturing son. A look of understanding quickly flashes across her face, but Erlin feels like squirming in embarrassment after catching. There isn't a chance for him to think more on that as Mrs.Toegold rests her hand on Bev's shoulder and says, "I know this summer at Hill Home hasn't been the most exciting, but if you PROMISE to be cautious and safe AND take Egwene with you, you can go to the Secret Pond."

Beverly bounces once more and gives his mom a big hug, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Mom! Come on Erlin! Let's grab our gear!" Beverly turns and catches Erlin's hand and tugs him back upstairs where they change and load up a pack with a few essentials and in a moment of morbidness extra weapons and potions in case they run into an infected being. In the excited chatter, Erlin says, "Oh dude….how are we going to convince my sister?"

"Pelor."

On their way out, Beverly and Erlin split up with Erlin heading to the kitchen to gather snacks (bribes) while Beverly snuck into his parent's room to grab one of the romance novels he's seen Egwene sneakily try to read before. Reconvening, they swing by Mrs.Toegold to say goodbye and promise to be careful, and set out to the training field where Egwene probably is.

Sure enough, as they round the corner of the arena they hear the telltale twang of her bow. As Beverly and Erlin make their way down to the training section, Egwene sets her bow down carefully and goes to get the arrows that are clustered in the chest and head of the practice dummy. Beverly and Erlin reach where Egwene left her bow just as she finishes getting her arrows out.

"Uuuugh, WHAT DO YOU TWO DWEEBS WANT?" Egwene shouts to them as she begins to walk back.

"Hey Egwene," Erlin calls softly back while Beverly shouts back, "HEY Egwene, WANNA GO SWIMMING WITH US?"

"What?! No! Why would I swimming with you two dorks?"

"Please Egwene, we got snacks and such so you don't actually have to swim," says Beverly as Erlin shuffles awkwardly next to him.

"............Mrs.Toegold said you can't go without me, didn't she?"

"Yeeeees," Bev cautiously responds.

"Fine. ONLY cause I've practiced enough already, but! I get a favor from you," says Egwene threatening slightly as she packs up. Beverly and Erlin look at each other nervously but the promise of cool water is stronger than whatever embarrassing thing Egwene will make them do later, "We agree to your terms."

"Greeeeat!" 

With that Egwene finishes and giving rough "ow hey!" noogies to each of them swipes Erlin's bag and walks off towards the Secret Pond rifling through making please noises as she spots her favorite goodies, "alright dweebs, not as bad as I was expecting."

Egwene continues to tease them as they make their way out of Hill Home and into the surrounding woods as Bev leads the way to the Secret Pond. Cresting a hill, the forest suddenly opens up to reveal a lake that's mostly surrounded by cliffs and one lower level area that's a mix of large rocks, brush, and sand at the very edge of the lake. The sweaty teens pause for a moment, finally feeling a cool breeze and marvel at the splendor of this hidden paradise. With a whoop Bev takes off, quickly picking his way over the large boulders and rocks heading to the sand. Egwene looks down at Erlin and with a smirk says before taking off after Bev, "Come on baby bro, let's catch up to your booooyfriend." Flushing bright red and spluttering, Erlin tries to stutter out that Beverly's not his boyfriend and catch up to a maniacally laughing Egwene.

By the time Erlin makes it to the beach, Beverly and Egwene have mostly set up the towels and snacks and started applying sunscreen. Erlin quickly takes off his shirt and puts on a swim-shirt and turns to get the sunscreen from Bev when Erlin freezes. Beverly has taken his shirt off and is putting sunscreen on his chest…..his scarred chest…..the scars Bev got from protecting him from an infected creature…..two thin shorter scars outline a thicker longer scar…. Erlin first feeling guilty about that day, starts to feel something else squirm in his belly when Beverly suddenly breaks his daze by thrusting the bottle at him and saying, "Can you get my back?" 

"Oh, oh yeah sure dude no problem," Erlin stammers back and for a second he thinks Beverly is blushing before Beverly quickly turns.

Once they finish getting ready, Beverly and Erlin take off into the blissfully cool lake. The water washing away the stickiness, the heat, and their troubles. For it seems like it's a normal summer in Hill Home, not a summer hiding and dreading every new message, waiting to hear who died, who won't ever be coming home, who died in the seemingly endless war against Asmodius. None of that matters right now as they splash and play in the water, as Egwene looks on actually seeming relaxed for once.

A few hours go by and Bev and Erlin come back and start snacking and chatting. Egwene takes note of the sun as it starts going down, "Alright dorks, we should probably head back soon."

"Aaaw come on Egwene, just a bit longer?" Erlin whines not wanting to go back and ruin the peace that has settled over the group, "you haven't even gone in yet!"

"There isn't anything  _ cool _ about just splashing water the water," Egwene replies, "Hmmmmmm I guess I could try cliff jumping. Hey, how deep is it over there?"

"What?!" "Is that safe???"

Scoffing, "It's fiiine if it's deep enough. What? Are you guys chicken?"

Erlin wrings his hands nervously and Beverly sits up, saying, "I'm not chicken! I just wanted to make sure it's safe!"

"Alright, let's go then!" Egwene stands up, dusts off some sand and wades into the water with Erlin and Bev following behind. They swim towards the cliff face then alongside as Egwene tries to find the best spot. Eventually, she decides on a spot where the above cliff curve out over the lake and it's over deep water. After swimming back to shore, Erlin nervously watches as Bev and Egwene hike off towards the spot she had picked. Erlin wades back into the lake and stops closer to the spot but where he still can touch.

Looking up, Erlin can't believe that they're doing THIS. While looking he sees Bev's and Egwene's appear over the edge before disappearing again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Egwene screams as she flings herself off the cliff and cannonballs in the water, leaving a long trail of bubbles behind her. Just as Erlin's starts worrying she resurfaces with an elated shout and calls back up to Beverly, "Come on, Bev!! It's great!!"

Somehow this wait seems even longer and more agonizing than before, and just as Erlin thinks it's not going to happen, he hears "PELOR!" then sees Bev's form fly off the edge of the cliff. As Erlin watches Bev descend, the sun momentarily lights him up like a hero from the scrolls, and Erlin's breath is taken away. Another big splash as Beverly cannonballs into the water and he resurfaces with a cheer and a big smile on his face. Watching as Beverly swims over to him, beaming like he just won a sparring match and chattering with Egwene about going again, all Erlin can think is  _ I will never be as brave as him  _ and feels something cold grasp his heart.


	3. Celebration Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating the one year anniversary of the defeat of Asmodius, the Chosen had convinced the Boy-king to host a splendid Ball to honor the heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this insanely late update! To make up for it, enjoy this longer chapter!

"I'm not saying I don't want to wear a dress! I just want to wear one I like!"

"There is NOTHING wrong with the one I picked out for you! It's perfectly acceptable to wear to the celebration! Why must you always be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult, YOU'RE not listening!"

“Egwene! That is Enough. You haven’t given me one good reason NOT to wear that dress. You’re wearing IT and THAT’S FINAL! AND if you bring this up AGAIN you’ll be grounded from weapons practice!”

Erlin hears Egwene scream in frustration as Nana tries to continue lecturing her on how a ‘true’ lady should act as she storms away up to her room. Through his partially opened door, Erlin watches his sister storm up the stairs, roughly wiping her tears of frustration and anger before entering her room and slamming the door close. Wincing, Erlin hears their grandmother’s offended and disapproving exclaim of “WELL I never!” before faintly hearing her begin to rustle through things. Exhaling deeply, Erlin drops his book he had been gripping tightly as their fighting had ramped up his anxiety again, and flexes his fingers in relief, wondering how long this ‘peace’ will last as lately it seems like nothing Ewgene can do is right in their grandmother’s eyes.

“Erlin!” startling at Nana’s call, Erlin gets off his bed and hurries over the staircase where his grandmother is standing at the bottom, holding her large purse and sunhat. Knowing he’ll receive a lecture if he doesn’t, Erlin starts heading down the stairs while saying, “Yes, Nana?”

“I’m going out to meet with my bridge club and won’t be back for a few hours. Make sure your friends don’t make a mess, you’ll need to figure out what to do for dinner and make sure your _ sister _ stays out of trouble…. _ I told them that young ladies don’t need weapon skill...gave her too much freedom….went wrong with her, _” Nana says in a lecturing tone before trailing off into a mumble as she retreated into her thoughts, remembering all the lectures and advice she tried to give her son about that headstrong wife of his.

“Yes, Nana.”

Sighing, Nana presses a quick kiss to Erlin’s forehead before shouting over him, “BE GOOD EGWENE. LOVE YOU,” which she repeats to Erlin before turning and heading out the door.

After watching the door close behind Nana, Erlin feels a wave of relief and heads back to his room, pausing for a moment outside Egwene’s door debating if she’d welcome company but the faint shuddering breathes tell him that Ewgene would want space, so he continues on and flops down on his own bed. Erlin grabs a pillow and hugs it to his chest, trying not to feel guilty about being relieved that his grandmother is gone for that day. Honestly, her opinions about Egwene weren’t the best even before taking them in after their parents died, but it’s gotten so much worse since the Heroes defeated Asmodius and peace was restored to Bahumia. Nana has been on Egwene to give up the Green Teens, especially the weapons training, and join a more ‘socially acceptable activity/group for young ladies’ even though TWO of the Heroes are women. The tension between his sister and grandmother is part of the reason why Erlin’s friends have taken to hanging out at his house as they had grown more and more concerned over the past couple of months as his stress levels rose and his sleep suffered as the fighting grew. Rolling over to stare longingly at the framed portrait of his family before everything changed, Erlin thought back to a couple of months ago when the fighting reached a peak with Nana actually withdrawing Egwene from the Green Teens which led to Egwene actually running away and hiding at the Toegold’s for a few nights. In the end, Egwene returned after somehow Mrs.Toegold was able to convince Nana to let Egwene continue with the Green Teens but Nana is still focused on other ways of turning Egwene into a ‘proper’ lady and in response, Erlin thinks sadly, Egwene is becoming more closed off and angry.

Rolling over to stare at his sash hanging next to his window, Erlin remembers how Cran and Beverly have also stepped in several times to draw Nana’s attention away from Egwene’s ‘failings’ and use their High Court personas to sway Nana into letting Egwene and Erlin do things that are ‘inappropriate’ for young gentlemen and ladies. Cran uses her own experiences with getting her parents to agree with staying in the Green Teens after they converted to the Chosen religion after losing her older sister in one of the few battles that the Green Knights completely lost. While Beverly uses what he has learned from his mom like using clever phrasing and loopholes along with a sunny personality to distract and disarm the nay-sayers and let enemies underestimate them.

Sitting up with a groan, Erlin looks out his window to see if his grandmother is truly gone and perks up in excitement when he sees a familiar quickly approaching trio as they race towards his house. Scrambling off his bed and down the stairs and out the door, Erlin gets out into his walkway just in time for Derlin to crash into him. Stopping just in time behind Derlin and starting to laugh hard, Cran and Beverly clutch at their stitches and lean into each other for support.

“Oh man, I’m sorry dude!” Derlin says as he scrambles to get up and extends a hand to Erlin. Grasping it and letting Derlin pull him upright, Erlin replies laughing, ”It’s alright! No harm done!” 

The Green Teens stand outside on the front step next to the open door, chatting about various things that had happened over their day apart, and Derlin was in the middle of recounting, much to the others’ laughter, how his younger brother got his head stuck in the staircase banister, when Erlin’s neighbor stuck his head out his window and yelled at them to shut up. Momentarily startled, they quiet down and head inside to continue their conversation without Old Cloverdane eavesdropping and bothering them.

Egwene moves her face out of her pillow and sits up, harshly scrubbing her face as she hears Erlin and his friends come up the stairs still chatting happily. She feels a wave of resentment and jealousy wash over her as she listens to the happy, free laughter and conversation that comes from Erlin’s room as they seem to have no worries, no issues bothering them from the typical day to day things. They’re still just kids. She isn’t. She just can’t be anymore, there’s too much that had happened and she had seen too much, but now people are expecting her to return to ‘normal’ and act like kids her age. 

Looking over at the dress Nana had gotten her for the stupid celebration ball, Egwene wants nothing more than to destroy its pristine look. Glaring at the dress, all Egwene can think about is how stupid the whole celebration ball is with all the new stupid mandatory things people need to have to even enter it. Like even before this, the fancier balls the Kindleafs attended only had the typical formal wear requirement and being on their best behavior, of course, went without saying, but for whatever reason, the Chosen had decided to add a bunch more requirements. Requirements like an even stricter dress code especially for people wearing dresses, an ‘everyone must have a suitable corresponding partner’, and a very thinly veiled dress requirement for women hidden as ‘one partner must be wearing a dress and the other a tux’ so that no one_ really _ has a good reason to complain. Egwene isn’t stupid and she’s aware enough to catch onto the Chosen’s hidden agenda against ‘non-traditional’ couples and by creating these requirements, the Chosen greatly limited the amount they’ll be ‘forced’ to see at the celebration.

Pacing in frustration, a loud burst of laughter from her brother’s room jolts her and Egwene has a flash of gratefulness and relief that the war hadn’t stolen everything from her before annoyance kicks in at the fact that _ they _ don’t have to be stressed about this. Erlin is going to be escorting their grandmother and is perfectly fine wearing his suit, Cran and Derlin are taking each other and both seem excited about their clothes, and well... Beverly is going to be escorting her which is better than some of the other options Nana was trying to set-up like fucking Denny and a thousand times better than going with anyone from her age group who are just a bunch of entitled pricks and bullies. Plus going with a Toegold is the only thing she’s done right in Nana’s eyes lately and Beverly is definitely going to be well dressed given his mom’s family is Known for their fashion sense and design skills……

Egwene freezes as she remembers that Mrs. Toegold was a Took before marriage and remembers that Mrs. Toegold is still known for her homemade clothes. Hope filling her for seemingly the first time in weeks, Egwene throws open her door, runs to Erlin’s room, and bursts thru his partially closed door, all before her door even slammed against her wall.

“Bever-!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Guys, chill out, it’s just me!”

“Egwene! WHy-wha-”

Waving away Erlin’s stuttering response, Egwene focuses on Beverly, who drops the book he was about the throw, “Beverly. Your mom still alters dresses, right??”

“Ummmmm, yeah and she’s been teaching me, but why do you want to know? Dresses aren’t your thing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Weinerly?!”

“NO no! Not like that, Egwene! Like you’re a cool warrior!”

“So I can’t be cool in a dres-” Egwene stops herself and rolls her eyes before darting forward, grabbing Beverly’s arm, and starts to drag him back to her room, “Whatever dude, there’s more important things to fix than you’re stupid opinions.”

“Egwene!” “What the fu- is happening?!” “Are we gonna watch your sister kill Bev, dude?”

“Egwene, seriously, what’s the-” begins Beverly as he is dragged into Egwene’s room before she abruptly stops and whips around with an angry, desperate look on her face.

“Look. Beverly… I don’t _ mind _ dresses but I prefer them to be my style, not THIS,” says Egwene as she moves aside and gestures to the dress hanging up. As Erlin, Cran, and Derlin come into the room behind Beverly in various states of confusion, Bev looks at the dress and cringes as he takes in the white lacy dress with long lace sleeves and a soft green ribbon daintily woven in the lace around the bottom and waist area, knowing that Egwene didn’t pick it out at all. It stands out against the dark blues, greens, and blacks of her other clothes and Beverly’s keen eye can even see that the dress, while it will definitely fit Egwene well, it’s also extremely constricting any movement in the arms only leaving some leeway for basic movements.

“Oh! That’s so pretty Egwene!” “Yeah, dude! Like real pretty.”

“Yeah… I know,” Egwene says dejectedly as she sits back on her bed and looks at the younger teens standing in her doorway. Erlin shifts awkwardly at the back of the group, wondering what he should be doing and goes to say something when he sees Bev straighten up and set his shoulders. 

“The ball is in two weeks…”

“Yeah, yeah, dude, whatever. Get out of my rooms, you fuckers.”

“Egwene it’ll-”

“Get out of here Weirnerly!” Egwene grabs a pillow and chucks it at them which they dodge and Cran and Derlin edge back out of the line of fire while Erlin reaches out to tug Bev back- But he deftly breaks out of Erlin’s grasp and walks closer to Egwene.

“Egwene-”

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH,” Egwene flops back, groaning in annoyance at stupid, stubborn Beverly. Erlin watches this with a sinking feeling in his gut as he sees Beverly get his determined face as he approaches Egwene. Egwene is obviously retreating back into herself as she angrily crosses her arms and stares at the ceiling. 

“Egwene. Come on.”

“And what Beverly?? Have your mom make a new dress?? Pssssh, then what? Deal with Nana harping on me for not wearing the dress she picked. No thanks.”

Watching this battle of wills, Erlin spots the moment Bev gets the Look and immediately starts to internally panic as Bev manages to pull Egwene off her bed and start ushering her out the door. Frozen in a mix of excitement and doom, Erlin barely manages to wave goodbye as Bev and Egwene apparently head off to his house.

“Should…-should we follow them, dude?”

“I-i don’t think I want to know what’s about to happen.”

“Yeah, we all saw that Look…… I cannot WAIT for this Ball now!”

“Cran!”

“What?! Come on! You KNOW it’s gonna be fu- good!”

Cran starts to excitedly speculate what Bev is planning as she and Derlin head back into his room, and with one last look at the white dress, Erlin follows them.

-

Standing stiffly next to his grandmother as she chats with her friends, Erlin can feel his smile grow brittle the longer he listens to them gossip about the various couples is they are announced as they enter the Celebration Ball. Erlin scans the steadily filling ballroom, spotting many familiar faces but none are the one he is secretly most looking forward to seeing. Especially since he only saw Beverly in school because Bev and Egwene had been working on her new outfit all evening and wouldn’t let anyone see and even guess what the design is. Absentmindedly accepting a glass of water and a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, Erlin passes the champagne to his grandmother and takes a big sip of his water, trying to control his flush as he imagines how handsome Bev will be in his suit. Slowly losing himself in a daydream of Bev descending the steps and searching the crowd, looking for someone...searching...searching...till Bev locks eyes with him and time stops for his smile and he’ll confidently stride over and-

“Erlin!” starting in surprise, Erlin fumbles with his glass for a second before steadying it, as his grandmother calls his attention back to her, “Erlin, when is your sister supposed to be coming again?”

“Oh, um I believe she had said they had, um, run into a slight issue and, um, were running about 30 minutes behind…”

“Hmmmm, well I guess there’s still time before the opening dance.”

Erlin makes a hum of acknowledgment while raising his glass to take a sip and roll his eyes as they had gotten there right after the doors opened 45 minutes ago and dancing still doesn’t start for another 30 minutes. Before Erlin can start boredly gazing at the crowd again, he spots Cran and Derlin making their way over to him dressed in a beautiful light blue dress the shimmers under the lights and a nicely matching blue suit. As they start to chat with each other, their attention is drawn towards the entrance as there seems to be some sort of commotion happening as the Chosen event planners seem to be arguing with each other and some smirking Green Knights.

Shortly the entrance announcer steps up with a thinly veiled look of disgust on their face and begins to announce, “Ladies and gentlemen, I am _ pleased _ to announce Captain Toegold and Mrs. Toegold followed by…… Beverly Toegold the 5th...and Egwene Kindleaf... _ please do enjoy the Ball. _” 

There’s a wave of confusion at first as a collected Beverly the 4th enters dressed in his formal Green Knight Captain’s uniform escorting a proud smirking Martha who’s wearing a stunning black evening gown that appears to change to blue and purple under different lighting. Then Beverly and Egwene enter in behind them. Erlin doesn’t know if the entire ballroom had actually gone completely silent or if the sound of blood rushing in his ears drowned out all the noise, but he does know that time slowed when he saw his sister and completely stopped when he saw Bev.

Egwene had caught his eye first as her normally controlled/hidden mane of curls is free and is all partly piled over one side of her head with the remaining portion on the other side slicked and tightly pull back, giving the appearance it of being shaved one that one side. The next Erlin notices is the suit. The grey suit jacket is textured to look like there’s wisps of smoke on it, the shimmery grey tie peeks out above the neckline resting over a lighter grey shirt, and pants match exactly with the jacket. The last thing Erlin takes in as his sister stands at the top of the stairs is the sheer level of confidence she exudes wearing the suit. How she stands proud and completely relaxed, how her smirk is both that she knows she looks _ good _ and she feels good wearing the suit, and most of all, the light in her eyes in back. Grinning up at Egwene, Erlin cannot believe the Toegold’s were able to pull something that amazing together in two weeks and he’s almost never been more grateful for their kindness[1]. Then he looks at Beverly and forgets to breathe.

Normally Beverly just grooms his hair nicely for formal events, but today, there’s an added shimmer to it, glinting and sparkling in the lights creating a dramatic effect as Bev surveys the room. While that does steal Erlin’s breath away, what makes him actually forget to breathe is the dress Beverly is wearing. Beverly has worn dresses before growing up, especially when they were younger he tended to wear them more and up until last year, Bev would still wear one occasionally. This dress though completely overshadows all the previous ones Erlin had seen Bev wear before. The bodice of the dark green dress is beautifully embroidered with gold and silver to create vines and petals that seem to grow from both the collar and the end of the sleeves with the embroidery ending partially into the skirt and just above the elbows. It makes Bev look taller and more confident and Erlin can’t stop tracing the embroidery with his eyes, tracing up one arm then down his chest and back up then down the other arm, mesmerized[2]. 

Then they started making their way down the stairs, and Erlin’s gaze is drawn to skirt as it swishes and sways elegantly with Bev’s movements. Suddenly they’re swallowed by the crowd and the spell breaks. Sucking in a much needed breath, Erlin feels like he just finished a sparring class, uncomfortably warm and out of breath. As taking a large drink of water, Erlin becomes aware of the volume of noise around him, his grandmother’s loud disbelief and anger, Cran’s squeals of excitement, and the crowd gossiping at large. Nana tugs on his arm demanding to know if he knew about what his _ sister _ was going to do when Cran and Derlin shout “BEVERLY! EGWENE! DUDES!”, drawing everyone’s attention to the approaching quartet.

Now that Egwene and Bev are closer, Erlin can see the hidden nerves in their eyes and the repressed anger in their clenched fists whenever they hear a snide comment. There’s also a more apparent and unique pride and fear they each have as Egwene stares down their nana with Mrs. Toegold proudly talking about how amazing Egwene looks, and as Beverly glances up at Captain Toegold who stands collected, occasionally making noises of agreement at what Mrs. Toegold is saying. Watching his sister and best friend throughout the ball as they take on the stares like they’re nothing, all Erlin can think is that _ he’ll never be as daring or as confident as them _and feels a mix of dread and hope for what comes after the Ball as an endless stream of well-wishers stop by his nana to congratulate her on having such a brave granddaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OMG I can't believe you pulled this together, Bev!" -Cran  
"Yeah, dude, like your dress is amazing. Who embroidered it?" -Derlin  
"Thanks, um... I did the sleeves and my mom did the bodice...... What..what do you think Erlin?"-Bev  
"I-i-i....it's-it-it's.... you look good." -Erlin  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
Erlin and Bev awkwardly avoiding each others' eyes, blushing heavily, obvious to Cran grinning manically while squeezing Derlin's arm in anticipation.
> 
> [1] Egwene's suit was based on Zendaya's grey suit at the New York Fashion Week - insider.com/zendaya-and-michael-b-jordan-wore-the-same-thing-2019-9  
[2] Beverly's dress was based on this green one - dhgate.com/product/dark-green-muslim-evening-dresses-high-neck/434595357.html#seo=WAP


	4. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's canon time! Erlin figures several things out about himself in the middle of another crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Grammarly for helping me with the edits. Sorry this update was so delayed, I've had the first half of this chapter since like December.

Sploosh!

Erlin watches disinterestedly at the large splash the stone got that Derlin had thrown into the lake before his attention back to the shore, casually looking to see if he can find any cool looking rocks or shells to show Beverly later. Like how penguins pick out the best rock for their partner, Erlin is gonna find shiny things for Beverly. As Erlin starts to daydream about maybe cuddling with Beverly at the Jamboree, Cran catches up to him and startles him by nudging him. Takes a moment to watch Erlin stumble and blush before laughing and nudging him harder, “What’cha thinking about Erlin?”

Stuttering and blushing, Erlin just sticks his tongue out Cran as she gives into peals of laughter, bringing Derlin over to them curious about what they’re laughing about, but Cran deftly distracts him with the clutch of perfect skipping stones she had originally meant to show off to Erlin. The sound of clattering rocks and a yelp draw the teens’ attention back to Denny where he apparently tripped and is now complaining to himself about dirtying his new Scoutmaster’s uniform. The teens all exchange a look before rolling their eyes as Denny stops following them to sit on a boulder and starts fixing his hair, completely ignoring everything around them.

Cran’s cry of outrage brings Erlin’s attention to a laughing Derlin as he takes off down the shore carrying a good portion of the stones Cran had been holding before he had sneakily swiped while they were distracted with Denny, with Cran chasing after him. Watching as Derlin drops the stones to catch Cran as she tries to tackle him and uses her momentum to swing her around in a hug before releasing her to give her a fist bump. Erlin winces in sympathy as he watches Cran go from delighted to baffled to endearingly frustrated because he also knows the struggle of having a crush on an oblivious friend. Erlin gives a quiet sigh to himself as he thinks back to the various times Beverly missed the point of Erlin asking him to events alone and somehow managed to invite other people along, like seriously, he asked Beverly to go stargazing!! and Beverly brought along Cran and Derlin.

Approaching the duo, Erlin tries to look like he’s interested in the skipping contest currently going on rather than sulking about Beverly being late and delaying his secret plans. The ones he’s just started to work up the courage to do rather than just dreaming about and secretly hoping it’ll work out like the novels he secretly reads when he hides in the library. A sudden burst of cheering breaks through Erlin’s pensive mood, and he rejoins his friends to make the most of a beautiful summer afternoon rather than pining after a boy. Laughing at Derlin’s shriek as Cran’s throw goes wide as she slipped mid-throw, Erlin lets out his own shriek as a short spear spikes onto the mere inches away from his outstretched hand and he falls backward as fear rushes through him.

Frantically looking at the direction the spear came from, Erlin shouts, “Run!!” as he sees several armed bullywugs quickly descending on the group. Erlin quickly gets back up and rushes past Cran and Derlin, snagging their hands to pull them along quicker as he tries to run over to Denny, but as they start running away, a bullywug pulls out a tangle-foot bag and throws it at Cran, hitting her and bringing her down. Stumbling as they turn back to help Cran, Erlin tries to quickly free her but his hands are shaking too much to really help while Derlin stands between them and the bullywugs, yelling at the retreating back of Denny, “Scoutmaster Denny! We need help!”

“Um, yep! Yep! That’s...that’s what I’m doing! Going to get help!”

“Denny!!”

The teens shout as they watch in disbelief as Denny takes off running back towards Moonstone without a second glance. Erlin just manages to free Cran’s legs before the bullywugs reach them and suddenly Erlin loses track of his friends as he focuses on dodging their grasping hands and sharp spears. A yelp followed by a desperate shout of Cran’s name from Derlin draws Erlin attention away from the bullywug he just escaped to an angry Derlin fighting thru a row of bullywugs to get to one that’s departing dragging a wriggling sack. Before Erlin can try to fight his way towards Derlin or towards Cran with what little skill he has, he’s tackled from behind and wrestled into a bag. The last thing Erlin can see before the bag is finally pull shut over his head is a bullywug sneaking up behind Derlin as Derlin swipes at others with his hidden dagger, clutching their spear like a bat and bringing it down with a resounding crack to the back of Derlin’s head.

The next couple of days pass in a blur of pain and fear as the bullywugs bring them back to their encampment for the first night and while they aren’t overly cruel, Derlin ends up with a black eye even after Erlin and Cran heal him as he purposefully draws the bullywugs ire so the other two are safe and hope was strong for rescue. Then the Kobolds arrived. The next day and night pass in a slow crawl as they are roughly bound and shoved back into the bags as the Kobolds take them back to their stronghold deep in the marsh where the teens are dumped out in a tower in a crumbling fortress, too far away for any solid hope of rescue. 

As night falls, Erlin patiently waits for Derlin and Cran to fall into an uneasy sleep as Derlin awkwardly and painfully tries to find a position that doesn’t put too much pressure on his broken ribs and as Cran tries to find a comfortable way to sleep with her almost too tightly bound hands and feet under her friends so they don’t freeze. When Erlin finally hears the slow shuddering breaths of his friends, he finally lets the tears escape as his own breath shudders under the weight of the hopelessness and fear that he’s been feeling since the Kobolds took them. Despite the stress and anxiety, Erlin can feel himself drifting into what will probably be a restless sleep but before he lets himself fully give in to sleep, he sends a quiet prayer of thanks to Pelor for at least keeping Beverly safe. As the familiar warm presence fills him, Erlin exhales trying to emit even just a little bit of the warmth he’s feeling, Erlin feels something click inside him as he hears Derlin’s and Cran’s breathing even out along with some of their bruising and he falls asleep slightly easier than expected.

Waking up is rapidly becoming a rather unpleasant and painful experience for the Green Teens as another random Kobold kicks them awake and drops a hardened loaf of bread on Erlin’s head before smiling threateningly at them as he scurries back down the tower’s stairs. After struggling to split the bread while bound and gnawing on his chunk, Erlin hands Derlin his portion which Derlin takes but ignores as he stares blankly out the window while Cran and Erlin trade worried looks. Reluctantly Erlin and Cran decide to focus on getting Cran’s binding undone while the Kobolds are away setting up the ritual for the dragon egg.

It’s slow and terrifying work as they pause at every noise in the stairwell, at every noise near the window, and at every shadow that passes by the window. It’s getting to be late morning and they’ve only managed to undo each of their foot bindings when a dagger carefully enters their vision. Gulping and slowly turning to look at the holder, they slump in relief to see Derlin holding it out with his bindings retied into a long rope behind him. Derlin steps in front of the other two as they use the dagger to saw away at the ropes but the work is awkward and the ropes are too rough to easily cut through and they just know they’re dulling the knife too. There’s a brief moment of happiness as Erlin manages to cut through Cran’s bindings before the sounds of shouting and weapons firing sends the teens rushing over to the window to catch a glimpse of a gator wrestling something in the water below.

“HEY! The prisoners are out of their bindings!!”

“Fuck,” murmurs Cran as she frantically tries to undo Erlin’s hands as Derlin stalks forward to buy them more time. Unfortunately, more Kobolds quickly come up the stairs and overwhelm Derlin before several of them tackle Cran and one smugly walks over to a still partially bound Erlin, swiftly knocking him out. 

Erlin wakes up sometime later with a sharp piercing pain in his head that eventually fades to a painful throb that seems to match the rest of the pulsating pain in his body. Barely lifting his hand to try to feel the back of his head, Erlin’s reach is pulled short as he realizes he’s bound even tighter now and panic rises in him as he opens his eyes to see a badly beaten Derlin laying in front of him and an outrage hogtied Cran glaring daggers at a smug Kobold casually standing in the corner, playing with Derlin’s dagger. Erlin struggles to control his panic as he watches Derlin slowly bleed out but the Kobold issues a warning, “Don’t try anything unless you want that one [gesturing to Derlin] to get another kick.” 

Luckily, the sound of someone coming up the stairs buys Erlin enough time to reach over, extending a small bit of his healing power to Derlin and feeling Derlin just stabilize enough not to be in immediate danger. Erlin catches Cran’s eyes and deliberately relaxes his shoulders so show her things are alright before they tense back up as the Kobolds stand guard and begin chatting about the ritual they're going to be performing later.

With nothing else to do, Cran and Erlin fall into a light doze though it's not restful as they keep jolting awake with every movement the guards make before drifting back. Then there’s the sound of fighting coming from inside of the castle, though it’s hard to tell who or what is exactly fighting. The guards exchange nervous glances with each other before the larger one shoves the smaller one towards the door with the instruction to go check it out as the battle seems to die down as quickly as it had started. The one guard rushes down the stairs and the remaining one turns menacingly to the teens, approaching with the dagger out while saying, “We don’t need all three of you for the ritual...accidents happen.”

Erlin glares at the guard while frantically thinking out how he was going to get his friends out alive when a pained shout comes from the stairwell, drawing the entire room’s attention to the doorway. Then a tall figure appears in it, pauses for a second, and launches at the guard. Watching the beautiful but dirty elven woman wrestle the Kobold towards the window, Erlin nearly misses the arrival of the next person, but he catches a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. Erlin feels his breath leave him for an entirely different reason as he takes in the handsome Green Knight in the doorway before he rises his sword effortlessly and deftly attacks the Kobold, killing him in one blow. 

Time slows as the Knight turns to face them, and Erlin takes in the tarnished armor, how comfortable the Knight is wearing the armor, how there are nicks and dings that show it hasn’t been an easy battle. Takes in how the grip on the sword doesn’t waver even as the battle has ended, how strong the Knight must be. Lastly, Erlin takes in the curls peeking thru the damp hair and the sharp beautiful face of the Knight as he idly wipes at the sweat on his face, leaving a bloody streak instead, as he stares confidently at the teens. Erlin wonders who this Knight and why he hasn’t seen him before, then the Knight blinks and his entire face changes, and Erlin struggles to breathe for an entirely different reason.

“Hey, guys!” cheerily says Beverly as tall, buff human stands behind him. Erlin responds with Cran and Derlin and joins them in their Touch Hands ritual, but his mind is a 100 miles away after being completely blown by how Pelor-damned hot Beverly is. Like….what happened in the week they were apart...but seeing Beverly stand next to their “new” Scoutmasters as they proudly talk about Beverly’s accomplishments and how Beverly didn’t back down from any fight to save, and seeing Beverly shine under their attention...Erlin knows he’s not going to be able to follow Bev on this path any longer, he’s just not that courageous and more importantly, as they’re put back into the bags, not cool enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derlin's characterization was based on Derlin showing up with a bunch of knives in the big fight, that reminds me of my favorite rogue with a love of daggers from Rusty Quill Gaming Podcast, Sasha, so Derlin is now a rogue. I wanted to show a bit of their different paths they end up only in the later naddpod episode like Derlin becoming a rogue, Cran maybe a ranger, and Erlin a cleric.


	5. Trial by Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on episode 14 and contains spoilers! Also some of what I had written before episode 97 came out and man does it hit differently!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for the description of blood and bloody injuries.

Looking at the stupid mopey expression on her brother’s face he’s had since he had got back from Moonstone, Egwene hurts herself from rolling her eyes so hard. Egwene angrily munches on her toast as her eye begins twitching when Erlin lets out a little forlorn sigh as he gazes out the window. Like she totally gets that those two dweebs have a love story that’s been in the making for years now, but gods the pining is gonna kill them all before those two can pull their act together. Fully twitching as Erlin seems to dramatically drag his gaze away from the window where he had been staring direction the Toegold’s live back to staring sadly at his breakfast, Egwene finally breaks and throws her spoon at him, nailing him square in the forehead.

THWACK!

“EgwENE! What was that for?? Uuuuugh eeeeew! Why would you throw something sticky at me??”

“Look, you gotta stop it.”

“Stop what?! I wasn’t doing anything when you threw that spoon at me!”

“You’re doing that pining shit after your littl’ booooyfriend!! Like chill, Weinerly will come running over right when he gets back like he always does.”

“PhFFF...AAaa...uuummm….ah-AH….Pshhhh Bev-Beverly isn’t my- we’re not- ah I don’t…..” Erlin sighs, “...How’d you know?”

“Seriously?” Egwene looks up from where she picking at her nails with one of her arrows with a deadpan look at Erlin’s obtuseness, before softening as she sees him staring dejectedly at his plate, “Erlin, I...ummm…”

“Forget it,” an embarrassed Erlin says as he shoves abruptly away from the table, trying to escape his feelings...or at least escape to where no one else is watching. Momentarily stunned at her brother’s unusually charged exit, Egwene utters a quiet “Fuck,” before heading after him. Just as she starts up the stairs, Egwene catches a faint flickering glow coming from their grandmother’s sitting room and she can’t help but be a little impressed with him making a change to his usual flee routine. 

Pausing in the doorway, Egwene can’t help the aching wish for their dad to still be here to help with this before shaking it off and dropping into the spot next to Erlin. Silence settles over the siblings as Erlin idly flips through channels while Egwene tries to organize her thoughts so she can right this blunder, but Erlin stops on a random channel and leans into her.

“I...I just really like him. And...and I’m terrified to tell him because…..because what if that ruins everything?...  _ What if I ruin everything again... _ ”

“Oh, Erlin-”

“Don’t. Don’t say ‘but what if it works out’ cause… even if he did feel… he’s already a Green Knight! Who’s already liberated a town and rescued us!... and-and I’m  _ just _ barely a Green Teen.”

“That’s fucking BULLSHIT, Erlin. You’re not just ‘barely’ a Green Teen, you’re a fucking Green Teen well on his way to being a Green Knight. You  _ really _ think Beverly gives a fucking shit about something like that??”

“Well… he’s  always talked about how awesome it’s going to be when we’re Green Knights together!”

“YeAH, doofus! Cause that’s the only option he’s ever been given! Pelor! His own  dad forced him to go to a fucking execution to ‘uphold the Toegold name’!-”

“He-he said he wanted to go…” meekly says Erlin as he ashamedly fiddles with the remote. Egwene deflates as the familiar righteous anger leaves her because Erlin is never the one she’s truly angry at.

Egwene sighs, “….Erlin. Did-did you notice how purposefully extra happy and driven Beverly has been since then? It’s, well, ah fuck… I didn’t-didn’t want to talk about this…” Egwene drops her head back, exhaling deeply while desperately blinking back tears as Erlin wraps his arms around her, waiting till she’s ready. “.....Trauma does things to people… like make them bitter and hard… but it can also make them so desperate to be Perfect...to follow expectations… and Beverly has pretty much been told from birth that he needs to uphold the Toegold name and...Fuck. Anyways, the point is  _ you’re _ gonna have to be the one to make the first move.”

“Egwene-”

“Don’t.”

“I-”

“Look, just kiss him or something the next time you see him,” Egwene quickly ruffles Erlin’s hair before trying to squirm out of his grasp which devolves into a wrestling match that is filled with familiar shouts, taunts, and laughter as Erlin declares, “Let me love you!” “Ew! Gross! No!” “I looooove my big sister! She’s so nice and-” “Stop it you gremlin! I’m not soft!” 

Their squabbling is broken, not by their grandmother or a small injury, but by a terrifyingly familiar blare of the emergency broadcast tone. Both of their heads whip towards the tv as the emergency broadcast banner fades into a live broadcast of Galaderon Castle’s throne room where the Boy King and the Queen Regent are seated with the High Septum as Edmund Lorrell approaching the edge of the dais with a scroll to read out to the gathered crowd. Erlin ignores the tightening grip that Egwene has on his arm as he anxiously waits for the announcement to be read, dread filling him as he remembers all the other times truly horrible news that had been previously broadcasted.

“Attention everyone! Bring out the accused!”

Erlin and Egwene slump into each other in relief as they watch a mix of paladins bring in a prisoner, glad that it’s just a trial and not some other earth-shattering news. Then they see the prisoner is Beverly Sr. 

\---

“Oh come on! Oh for Pete’s sake! I’m blind. I’m blind. They blinded me. I didn’t do anything! I can’t even see, I’m trippin’ over myself here!”

“ _ What the FUCK!” “Erlin! Wait, yeah no, what the actual fuck!” Erlin and Egwene somehow make it back onto the couch and clutched their hands together as they see Beverly Sr’s milky eyes as he turns to face his defense team. Erlin stops breathing as he sees a familiar trio of people standing next to Duncan Pebblepots and this horrifying scene is truly beginning to unravel. _

“Where am I? I don’t know where I am! Bev is that you?”

“Dad! Daddy!”

“Beverly is that you, son?”

“Yes, it’s me, daddy! What did they do to you?!”

“SILENCE. Beverly Toegold the 4th, you stand accused of the first-degree murder of Merrick Highhill next in line to become the next High Septum. What say you?”

“I swear to Pe I didn’t do it. I woke up and I was blind and he was dead. I didn’t do it.”

_ Erlin whimpers as he processes the information jarringly being revealed and Egwene curses Edmund Lorrell as he turns his pompous ass towards the crowd. _

“Captain Toegold was discovered last night surrounded by the bodies of High Priest Highhill and three holy Knights, one from each of the major faiths. His sword was covered in blood and he was the  only survivor. The King is very upset because without a High Septum now he no longer a reason to have a party this weekend.”

“Oh, Mummy! Can we still have a party?!”

“Of-of course, of course, son. We can still have a party.”

“Oh, Mummy, I-I think he’s guilty. Can we just kill him? Can we just kill him, please Mummy?”

_ Egwene goes completely still in her rage as Erlin squeezes her hand harder. He watches Bev step forward in objection as the Queen Regent breezily explains they need to have due process and Edmund continues talking. _

“Would anyone like to speak on Mr.Toegold’s behalf?”

“Objection! I would like to speak!”

_ “Oh no, oh no….oh this is going to be so bad. FUck, Egwene… I-I” _

“Beverly Toegold the 5th, son of Beverly Toegold the 4th! A Junior Green Knight and a 6-leaf Green Teen, here to defend my father against these foul charges.”

_ As Egwene continues to unleash a stream of curses at the entire line of Pebblepots as they watch Duncan completely bumbles through his extremely shitty defense before the curses turn to Edmund as he dismisses the attempt with a sneer. Erlin sends a fleeting prayer of thanks up to Pelor that their grandmother is out at the moment because he would’ve even joined in the fight if it meant they could keep watching. _

“WHy would he be blinded if he was the murderer? Right, right? I mean why would the guy blind himself?”

“Because, perhaps, the extremely powerful Merrick Highhill blinded him during the battle?”

“YEp, you know what, that’s a pretty good point! Anyone else have any ideas, huh gang?”

“Sir Lorrell, may I ask, when did this murder take place?”

“We discovered the bodies early this morning. 4 a.m..”

_ Erlin feels the anxiety and despair beginning to overwhelm him as he watches Bev turn back to Moonshine and Hardwon and talk in hushed tones before flinching as Egwene squeezes his hand hard when the Boy King speaks. _

“Oh, Mummy, let’s kill him! Let’s throw him off an airship!”

“Fuck this. Trial by combat! Let me fight, fuck I wanna fight the Boy King.”

“Hard- Hardwon… really you want to go after such small potatoes?” Moonshine chimes in.

“You-you don’t fight the King. You’ll fight someone in the King’s place.”

“Is it one on one trial by combat?”

“It is one on one trial by combat. The King will choose someone and someone can choose to defend Beverly Toegold the 4th.”

_ Watching the defense team huddle back up, Erlin turns to look at Egwene trying to ignore the confused scared cries from Beverly Sr and starts, “Eg-Egwene… What’s happening? This...this can’t be happening right?....... Egwene?” Only to watch her eyes widened in fear as she whispers, “What are you DOING, Toegold.” Frantically turning his attention back to the tv, Erlin stops breathing as he watches Beverly step forward….step in front of the new Scoutmasters…..step in front of all the various knights lining the walls….step forward for the trial by combat. _

“I will stand trial by combat. For the honor of Beverly Toegold the 4th!”

“Oh, oh god! Oh my god, I’m not watching, I’m NOT watching!” says Bev’s mom as she turns away.

“I can’t see anything! I’m not watching but I can’t see!”

“Dad, daddy! You need to calm down. I’ll- I’ll fix it, daddy!”

“Beverly, The Crag is a tough fighter, Bev.”

“I-I know. But we’re Toegolds! And we’re the toughest in town! We’re Green Knights and we have Pelor on our side and justice as well. I’ll do what I can.”

“Son of a Pe! I’m-I’m so gosh dang….so dang….I can’t see you but I’m-I’m p-p-p-”

“What-what are you trying to say-”

“I’m proud of you. I’m proud of you, Bev. No matter what happens, I’m proud of you, Bev.”

“Alright then. It’s decided, trial by combat,” Edmund takes control again before the Boy King excitedly says, “Oh-oh, Mummy! We’re going to get to see a fight! I  _ love _ fights! I love it when they fight, Mummy!”

_ “What the fuck are you doing Toegold…..why isn’t someone else stepping in! He’s a goddamn child!” Egwene screams at the tv as Erlin simply curls into himself, struggling to breathe but unable to look away from the fight that’s unfolding in front of them.  _

Beverly stands ready across to fight The Crag, looking nervous but steady in his new Green Knight armor as the hulking half-orc cracks his neck and laughs, “HahaHA, I’m going to kill you, then I’m going to  laugh when I chop your dad’s head off.”

Barely standing half the height of the Crag who’s giant ax also nearly dwarfs him, Beverly’s face becomes steely as he listens to Lorrell, “We have Beverly Toegold the 5th fighting to defend his father and The Crag fighting for the People of Galaderon.”

“It’s an honor to finally meet you and to, uh, fight you, I guess? I was hoping that it would maybe be at the party next week, but ok.”

“I’m going to knock you out, possibly kill you, then I’m going to chop your dad’s head off and Throw him from the Castle,” The Crag’s muscles bunch and swell as he enters a rage and takes a wild swing that connects solidly against Beverly’s arm. Beverly deftly blocks the next wild swing with his shield as various Green Knights cheer him on, slicing at The Crag’s unprotected under arm and releases an Ensnaring Strike. The Crag bursts through the vines laughing at Beverly’s feeble attempt to trap him and easily shrugging off the two hits Beverly delivered.

_ Erlin and Egwene watch in slight confusion as Beverly’s two companions start playing music but can’t help echo his cry of ‘Callooh Callay!’ before Egwene starts shouting in time with Beverly Sr, “He’s raging, dumbass! You have to do magic damage!” Erlin just continues to send prayers up to Pelor as the fight becomes more intense it gets and the harder it is to tell who’s going to win. _

The Crag noticeably plays it safer as he attacks Beverly again, taking care not to leave himself open like he did last time, dealing two more blows, but Beverly delivers a strong hit back with divine energy to The Crag’s chest, knocking him back. The Crag, more nervous as Beverly keeps hitting harder than expected, decides to attack recklessly, determined to wipe this halfling off the map but still missing wildly.

Beverly with everything on the line and Pelor’s favor shining through him, delivers an unbelievably strong strike to The Crag’s chest, clearly winding him and possibly breaking a couple of ribs. Spitting some blood off to the side, The Crag chuckles, “I don’t know what Gods you’re using or how you’re cheating, but I’m going to kill you, then kill your father,” before swinging wildly.

_ Erlin fully screams as he watches the second swing slice onto Beverly’s chest, roughly cutting through his breastplate and into Beverly’s soft skin underneath causing blood to quickly spill forth. As Bev wobbles in place, sword limply hanging in his grasp and blood beginning to slowly dribble out of his mouth, he raises his head defiantly to look at The Crag before collapsing to one knee as more blood pours out.  _

_ “SOMEONE STEP-IN! PELOR DAMNIT! PLEASE!” Egwene’s shouting chokes off a sob as she furiously and despairingly watches the crowd as they stand in shock as The Crag raises his ax to chop Bev’s head. Erlin feels his entire world begin to splinter and shatter again as he can’t look away from what will surely be the brutal murder of his best friend. Just as his vision is darkening and he struggles to draw in a breath, there’s a loud clashing of steel. _

Just as The Crag swings down on Beverly, Moonshine and Hardwon leap in and block his blow with their weapons while Moonshine shouts, “You’d really murder a child?!” There’s a short stalemate as The Crag stares furiously at the duo and begins to exert more pressure on his weapon, hoping to break through their defense, but Edmund Lorrell steps in between them. 

“That’s it! It’s been decided! Beverly Toegold the 4th is to be sentenced to death.”

“Dad. I’m sorry! I-I wasn’t strong enough! I doubted Pelor, it’s all my fault!”

“It’s-it’s ok Bev. I’m proud of you. Ok? I’m proud of you no matter what happens.”

Moonshine jumping in to draw attention away from the Toegold’s, “Ok, so judge. What do we got? Like a couple weeks before the actual execution. I’m sure you have some paperwork that needs to be filled out and whatnot.”

“Oh, Mummy! Can we- how should-should we kill him? Should we chop him up or should we throw him out of the airship?”

“Um, Sir! Umm, hi-hi I’m just a lowly Crick Elf, but, uh, I’d say you know what would be a great party for this weekend? An execution party!”

_ “Who the FUCK does she think she is? A fucking PARTY?? What-” Erlin cuts off Egwene’s angry tirade, desperate to check the rest of the broadcast. _

“I’m just saying where  _ I _ come from if you wanna get the people out and give them somethin’ to talk about, show them something they’ve never seen before, you have an execution party. In a couple of days.”

“Oh, Mummy! Mummy! If we have an execution, could we still have a party?!”

“Of course, dear. Of course. We can still have the party! Why don’t we have an execution this weekend instead of naming a new High Septum?”

Edmund Lorrell, looking disappointed at this turn of events, turns to face the crowd, “It is decided then. Beverly Toegold the 4th will be put to death in  _ two  _ days………. That’s all for today. This trial is adjourned.”

\---

With the adjournment from Lorrell, the emergency broadcast ends and there’s a brief moment of silence as the screen turns dark before returning to whatever was on before. Erlin twitches in surprise when something wet touches the back of his hand and as he glances at it, he watches something drip on it and he slowly realizes that he’s crying. As he raises his hand to wipe his cheek, Egwene abruptly releases his other hand and begins pacing furiously in front of the tv, muttering angrily about the end of the trial.

“Eg-Egwene….she-she bought more time,” Erlin shakily stands up himself, 100% rattled by the first huge miscarriage of justice he’s ever seen but also the fact that he was literally a second away from watching Beverly have his head chopped off. As Egwene’s pacing slows, she considers what he’d said, Erlin struggles to come to terms with the bravery and sheer power Beverly had demonstrated in that farce of a trial.

“Damn….that was actually pretty fucking brilliant. There’s still time to...to find some real fucking evidence or-or fuck it… break Beverly Sr out,” Egwene shakes out a bit the tension before facing Erlin and tries to soften, “Erlin...How-how are you doing?..... Erlin?”

Through the haze of the multi-layered feelings of horror, Erlin can’t help but think back to the conversation that they were having barely 5 minutes ago and the fear of nearly watching Beverly get beheaded while he tried to do another insane heroic thing….Erlin knows he may never be as brave or as strong to attempt a feat like that but maybe...maybe he can be brave enough to take a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> That whole fight scene is 99% verbatim what happened in the actual episode.


	6. Galaderon Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erlin finds it in himself to be the brave one and make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly underestimated how fucking long that battle was and how much of it was just them riffing. Finding the balance between keeping it accurate, adding Erlin’s reaction, and not writing all 40 or so minutes was hard so I hope you enjoy this end result!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend and editor for reviewing all the chapters and catching all my weird mistakes.
> 
> I'm so glad I finished this before we know what's gonna happen in episode 100.

Erlin takes a sip of his lukewarm tea, letting the creaky voice of his grandmother fill the silence of the sitting room with talk of her bridge club while Mrs. Toegold fiddles with a handkerchief, occasionally bringing her mug up to sip from with a faintly trembling hand. As the radio switches from playing music to an update on the approaching execution event, Erlin feels a flash of rage at Beverly as Mrs. Toegold flinches at the reporters’ voices,  _ how could he leave at a time like THIS? How could he just leave his mom alone for days as he runs off on a doomed adventure? Why does it always have to be him to save the day? Why-why is their world like this? Isn’t it supposed to be better? _

Deflating as his rage turns to grief, Erlin morosely reaches for a biscuit as Martha surreptitiously dabs at the few tears beginning to leak out. Suddenly, harsh knocking at the door startles everyone but they don’t have much time to worry as the knock is followed by a familiar voice calling, “Mrs. Toegold, is Erlin there?”

Looking at the surprised face of Mrs. Toegold and hearing the tsk-ing from Nana, Erlin quickly sets his mug down while offering to get the door. Martha slumps slightly in relief and catches Erlin’s hand as he passes by, giving a light squeeze, “Thank you, Erlin. You’re such a-a nice boy.”

Once he’s out of Nana’s sight, Erlin runs to the door, throwing it open and immediately letting out a short shriek as Egwene’s fist goes past his face. Erlin barely has enough time to sputter out a few incoherent words before Egwene swiftly steps inside, calls out a curt greeting to Mrs. Toegold, and yanks him back outside with her.

“Egwene! What-”

“What the  _ fuck _ are you still doing here,  _ Erlin _ !”

“Well, I-”

“You’re supposed to with all the other choir dweebs. Pelor, why must you make things so difficult! Do you  _ know _ how much trouble you’ll be in if you don’t-”

“I don’t want to be there-”

“Who gives a  _ fucking shit _ what  _ you _ want right now! We have to show-”

“I don’t FUCKING care, Egwene!” Erlin shakes off her grasp on his shoulder when it loosens in surprise at his outburst, “I don’t care about that. I don’t  _ care _ if they kick me out of the Green Teens-”

“Erli-”

“I DON’T care. I just-I just refuse to-to be a part of something like that,” Erlin turns back towards the slightly open front door, sniffing and wiping away some tears, “I don’t want to see him die, Egwene.”

“Oh...oh, Erlin,” Egwene awkwardly reaches a hand out, hesitating before clasping Erlin’s shoulder, “Al-alright. We- you don’t have to go. I’ll make some excuse, alright?”

Erlin looks back at Egwene and starts to respond before he spots something behind her. Leaning to the side to peer around her, Erlin’s brow furrowed in confusion as a troop of Chosen Knights turn into the street, “Egwene?”

Even before Erlin says her name, Egwene was already turning out to look at whatever caught his attention and straightens up in concern upon spotting the troop approaching in their full-plate armor. 

“Egwene, what-”

“Sssssssh, I don’t know ok….but I don’t like it.”

As Egwene says that, the troop seems to spot them as well as they slow to a stop several houses down before having a discussion. There’s the sound of shattering glass from inside that draws the siblings’ attention away from the troop before they can get a better look, and Egwene starts walking back to the front door as Martha throws it open and a voice calls out from behind them, “Good morning! Mrs. Toegold, your presence is missing up at the castle. We’ve come to-”

“Kids, get inside, NOW.”

“Mrs. Toegold, there’s no need for them to go inside. They should be up there with the rest of the Green-”

“We are NOT going. Go away.”

“Now, Mrs. Toegold, I know this is a difficult time for you, but there’s no need for such rudeness. You’ll be coming with us,  now, ” the Knight rests one hand on his sword’s pommel while signaling to the rest of his troop with the other, as Martha pulls Egwene behind herself. Martha looks frantically at the remaining distance between them and Erlin, but the Knight’s face contorts with fury as he realizes that Martha  _ knows _ that they aren’t here just to collect her.

Erlin barely has had time to process the whole conversation that just happened when the Knight seems to suddenly explode and punches Erlin in the face, sending Erlin several paces back. As Egwene screams for him, Erlin sways in pain and brings a hand up to his now broken nose feeling the blood start to gush. Looking at the Knight, Erlin just barely manages to tumble out of the way of the Knight’s hand as he rushes to take Erlin hostage.

Egwene steps in front of Martha, fumbling almost helplessly with her bow as she watches the troop start advancing towards them. She watches as her brother barely dodges the Knight’s grapple, and watches in dawning horror as the Knight begins to pull out his sword. Suddenly two slim daggers fly past her, burying themselves in the neck of the Knight. Both the siblings freeze in shock as Martha darts forward again grabs Erlin’s hand, then Egwene’s as she drags them both back inside.

The slamming door breaks through Egwene’s fog, and she rushes to help Martha secure the door, thankful the Toegolds never took off the security measures from the War. Erlin watches the last heavy board slot into place, still painfully cupping his nose, trying to keep from getting blood on the floor as his mind races to figure out what just happened.

“Oh! Erlin! I-I don’t have any healing but,” Martha pulls out a handkerchief, “This will at least help stop the bleeding.”

“Mama Toegold- I mean ma’am, um, what the fu- what the hell is going on?”

“Egwene, you know you don’t have to- you know what, not the time,” Martha glances out the window at the rapidly approaching Chosen Knights, “Beverly’s- Captain Duxley just sent out a message on the emergency broadcast: The Chosen are betraying everyone. Get out if you can. Green Knights to defend Church District. White Knights to refugees.” 

“Alright. Ok. Ah-  _ fuck _ so what should we-” Harsh banging on the door cuts Egwene off as a voice demands they come outside, trying to coyly persuade them at first before turning to threats. Shaking out of the remaining funk, Egwene takes control, “Alright, Erlin, you stay here and guard the door, make sure they can’t get in. Mama Toegold, go gather supplies and whatever you can if we have a chance of getting out of here.”

“Where are you going?!”

“Bev’s room to take out as many of those fuckers as I possibly can.”

Martha watches Egwene run up the stairs and after hearing a door slam shut, she turns back to Erlin, presses a kiss on his forehead, whispers encouragement, before darting off herself. Standing stunned by the insane turn of events, Erlin only starts moving again when he hears the first yelp of pain, rushing to the various large windows and pulling down the heavy shutters.

By the time Erlin finishes his task and runs back to check out the door, some of the angry shouting has shifted away from the door that still holds steady under their onslaught. Peeking through a small opening in the window shutter, Erlin can just make out 2 dead knights on the ground, 2 knights battering the door, and a number beginning to climb up the mountain towards Egwene as she continues to taunt them. 

A large boom on the door has Erlin frantically moving away from the window and checking over the door, relaxing just slightly as he sees that no cracks have appeared and the reinforcement is holding steady. Erlin has a moment of indecision as he debates leaving the front door to get a better view of the other guards or remaining there and watching through the small opening. A familiar voice makes that decision for him.

“Egwene!” Beverly shouts as Moonshine cheers next to him as the guard Egwene had just killed slams into the ground.

“Hurry up you fucker! I’m saving your damn mom!” Egwene shouts back down as she ducks back behind the balcony’s doorway. Erlin makes it to a small window just in time to see Scoutmistress Moonshine transform into a mushroom being. But Erlin is more focused on Beverly standing next to her. Erlin had seen Bev less than two weeks ago, but somehow in that time, Bev gained a scar going down the one side of his face and his armor looks used, none of the shininess that was there in Moonstone remains, just clear markings of past skirmishes and adventures he’s had.

“Egwene! It’s me! Weirnerly!”

“Yeah, I know,  _ dickhead _ . I’m saving your damn mom.”

“We’re coming to help!”

“Nck- Fucking hurry up yeah! I already killed like 3 of these guys!”

He looks hot. Listening to Bev’s and Egwene’s shouted conversation, Erlin feels relieved that even though Bev looks different, he’s still very much the same dork on the inside. Erlin clutches the windowsill as his knees go weak watching as Bev takes one of his javelins and launches it at a guard, sending the guard tumbling to the ground where he lays still. The ease with which Bev pulled that attack off was stunning.

To not only hit a moving guard 30ft away but to throw it with enough force that he killed the guard in one shot is truly astounding. Erlin remembers how awkward and simply how bad Bev was with javelin less than a year ago when Bev started with them after a  dare from Egwene. The dare being rooted in the fact that she was frustrated with being stuck in the same sword fighting class as Bev and how he never seemed to struggle with any of the short ranged weapons .

Normally, Erlin would begin to feel the heavy weight of his insecurities pressing in, but as he watches Bev getting sidetracked by Moonshine, Erlin only feels the weight of relief that Bev hasn’t changed all that much. He’s still the same goof that would pick flowers in the outfield during a game, the same dork that would compete with Cran over the most ridiculous scout patches, and the same best friend that helped heal Erlin’s heart after the death of his parents.

The scrapping clash of steel makes Erlin flinch back from the window before the pained grunt quickly brings him back. Erlin gasps sharply in surprise at seeing Bev suddenly so close before choking on air as the two Knights whip around swinging at Bev. One lands a solid hit to Bev’s right arm as Bev dodges the other 3 swings.

Erlin finds his attention frantically jumping between the knights still scaling the wall and Bev dodging the ones attacking him especially as Egwene disappears further into Bev’s room as one of the knights finally makes it up on the balcony.

“Don’t touch my stuff!.....Don’t look in my closet!” Erlin rolls his eyes so hard at Bev focusing on the wrong thing, then letting out a huge sigh as he looks up at the ceiling for strength as Egwene goads Bev on, then everything freezes as Erlin hears what Egwene is actually saying. 

“Is this a picture of Erlin in here?!”

“Yeah- ah don’t look at that!.... Put-put it back in the shoebox where you found it!”

As Moonshine joins the battle, Erlin’s mind races with the knowledge that Bev has a- had a hidden picture of himself in what was definitely a secret spot considering neither he, Cran, or Derlin had ever found it in all the time they spent in Bev’s room.  _ Was it an embarrassing photo for a future prank? Had it simply fallen in there?...No cause Bev clearly knows it’s in there… Could...could be that it’s treasured...Is Egwene right about- _

A shout from Bev breaks through Erlin’s reverie and Erlin shouts in pain as he smashes his broken nose on the window trying to get a better look. Blinking the tears away, Erlin doesn’t hear Mrs. Toegold calling out to him as all of his attention is drawn to the insane move Beverly is currently attempting.

The knight’s last wild swing at Bev caused him to bury his sword at an awkward angle in the ground such that the flat of the blade is nearly parallel with the ground. Bev ran up the sword. He ran up a  _ fucking _ sword. Erlin nearly misses the following javelin attack as the world narrows in on Bev standing on top of the knight with the run replaying in the background, but a soft hand on his shoulder jolts him out of the daydream just in time.

“Oh, Beverly, what- Beverly! Thank Pelor,” Mrs. Toegold squeezes Erlin’s shoulders in part relief and in part terror at the sight of her son before pressing a kiss into Erlin’s curls as she rushes back out of the room, “Oh sweet Pelor. I can’t watch. I absolutely cannot watch.”

“Did you see that Egwene!?”

“Yeah, now I’m gonna fricking 1v1 this knight up here! You killed one of the wiener guys. I killed like 4 already.”

“Ah, I’m actually- ah actually Lady Snake! I’m down here in a duel myself!”

“I’m sorry, who _ are you _ ?”

“Oh hi, I’m Moonshine Cybin-”

“Who are you?” Listening to Scoutmistress Moonshine fumble her introduction to his sister, Erlin can’t help wincing at the awkwardness. He had hoped their introduction would go better than his own introduction with Moonshine but he really should’ve guessed that it would go this way considering theirs had ended with him going back into a bag.

**THUMP**

Erlin watches Bev hit the ground as the knight pushes him off his shoulders while reprimanding Bev for climbing on him. Surprisingly Erlin finds himself barely stifling a laugh at how ridiculous the scene looks as Bev rolls around to avoid the knight’s attacks, somehow wriggling and rolling out of the way each time. Erlin softly laughs when he hears Egwene sass Bev and his indignant reply.

“You wriggly littl’ bitch, Beverly!”

“Why is everyone calling me a ‘bitch’ today!”

Amusement quickly fades back into concern as the other knight attacks Bev and fortunately misses, but Erlin hears from both inside and outside in a weird echoey mix, the voice of a Chosen knight who’s definitely now in Bev’s room with Egwene. Erlin is torn between staying at the window in case Bev needs his help or running upstairs to help Egwene, but watching Bev get distracted by what the knight is talking about upstairs and knowing that he would just distract Egwene if he tries to help, Erlin stays to watch.

“-What is this picture in this shoebox?”

“What- pfhp put-put that down!”

“What is this? A summer camp?”

“Do not look at the smaller picture inside the box!” Looking at the panic on Bev’s face over a picture, Erlin starts frantically trying to remember what possible summer camp picture they could be talking about because most of the ones that were taken are of their group as a whole....except for the ones taken the one day that most of the campers had gotten food poisoning including Cran and Derlin so it was just him and Bev at the lake.

“Ah, fucker!” Erlin abandons the window, tripping on the stairs as he runs up to check on Egwene when he hears the pain in her voice. Seeing Bev’s bedroom door, Erlin barely prevents himself from crashing into it as he runs over. Erlin tries the handle but feels that it’s locked and as Egwene lets out another pained grunt, all rational thought goes away as panic over possibly losing his sister fills his mind, leaving him uselessly scrambling at the door in a vain hope of getting it open.

Erlin feels like hours have passed by in the time it takes for the panic to fade enough for him to hear the battle inside the bedroom. Relief washes over him nearly sending him crashing to his knees as he hears Bev’s voice alongside Egwene’s. 

“Hey, douche...bucket! You’re in for a real squeezing…”

“Yeah! You’re a real douchebucket!”

“Ah, do you like that one?”

“It was fine. I'm about to die. If you save me, that’d be cool, I guess.” Erlin desperately watches through the keyhole, breathing a huge sigh of relief as Bev tosses Egwene a potion before attacking the knight, dealing a huge blow. Swaying, the knight attacks Egwene as she backs into a wall, luckily missing once before delivering a strong hit. Fear grips Erlin’s heart as he watches Egwene swing desperately just clipping the knight, voicing cracking as she cries, “I’m getting emotional!”

Then a cruel, mocking laugh echoes up the steps. Erlin watches as the realization hits Bev the same time it hits him. Watching Bev frantically look between the balcony and the near-dead knight, Erlin trusts him and runs back downstairs, shaking as he tries to undo all the locks and mentally tries to prepare to run out to defend Moonshine’s body.

The sound of armor hitting the floor followed by just the faintest sound of Egwene's voice then Beverly’s chirpy, anxiety filled voice gives Erlin with a huge wave of relief and love towards Beverly for saving his sister. Erlin pauses in unlocking the door to steady himself and takes a quick look outside to determine how far Moonshine is away from the door. Erlin swears.

Erlin’s hands clutch at his chest as he struggles to breathe after seeing Bev, who apparently launched himself off the balcony, do a perfect tuck and roll to stop right in front of Moonshine’s body. Erlin has always found Bev to be cute and sunny with his laughs and smiles setting Erlin’s heart aflutter, but Erlin is completely blindsided by his reaction to Paladin Bev.

Landing in a pose straight out of their adventure scrolls with a fierce stony expression of his face as he raises his faintly glowing sword in defense, Beverly looks badass. Erlin finds himself burning with desire, face glowing red with the heat of his blush, and hands shaking with something other than fear. Swept in admiring this new side of Bev, Erlin nearly misses Bev taking a drag of one of Egwene’s cigarettes, but as Bev hacks, Erlin shakes his head in exasperation.

Then the two remaining knights attack and all the good feelings Erlin just had, disappear. Erlin can only see the gasp Bev makes as one of the swords slips right under his guard, cutting a devastating path across Bev’s chest while he blocks the other knight’s attacks. For a moment all too long Erlin is sure he just watched his best friend be murdered in front of him.

Grief doesn’t hit him first, regret does. Regret that he’d never get to tell Beverly how he feels. Regret that he’ll never truly know if Beverly feels the same way. Regret for not being out there with him. 

Then that knight goes down with an arrow through his neck and Beverly straightens up to then try to get Egwene to look at his new holy amulet in an extremely weird dance-like way. And Erlin breathes again. Then Moonshine pops back up and hocks spores at the last knight. Erlin breathes out. Then Beverly attacks the last knight, slicing him through his breastplate.

“Awesome, dude! Great job, man!” Erlin shouts joyfully when Beverly glances over to the house. Beverly winks at him with a big sunny grin and Erlin can feel himself blushing again as Bev tries to strike the knight again, but misses. The faint admonishment Bev gives himself carries just enough for Erlin to hear it, “Got distracted by Erlin,” and Erlin knows Egwene was right.

Then it happens. Bev goes down as the knight stabs into his gut with a quick thrust before shoving Bev’s limp body over to swing at Moonshine. Everything stills for Erlin as his vision focuses on the darkening patch of tunic where Bev was just stabbed. As two arrows bury themselves into the knight, Erlin thinks if Moonshine has any magical healing, if she has some way to keep Bev alive long enough for him to get there.

As he watches Moonshine pour a potion down Bev’s throat, Erlin resolves to be that person in the coming war, someone to protect and save the heroes when they no longer can. He already was secretly considering becoming a cleric, but watching the horror and devastation of an actual battle, Erlin knows there’s no more time hiding how he feels, it’s time for action.

Beverly bounces back up like he wasn’t just stabbed through the gut and manages to kill the final knight with a stab through his chest. The yard goes silent as this battle now finished and the winners sway bloodied, filthy, but oh so alive. Then Egwene calls down from the balcony, “Thanks for helping. Are you- I-I don’t think I could've done it without you. ERLIN! Open the door, you idiot!”

Erlin disengages the last lock, throws the door open, and bolts towards the duo, fiercely hugging them both. Stepping back to check them over, Moonshine and Bev do the same and react at the sight of his black eye and his broken nose.

“Erlin!”

“Youngin’, who did this to you?”

“One-one punched me before-before we could get inside. Then they were- they were tryin’ to get through the door, so I had to hold the door while Egwene was shooting at them.”

“That’s very brave of you,” says Moonshine before she slips away calling to Egwene as she heads inside while Beverly gently grasps Erlin’s shoulder praising him, “You did good!”

“Huh, I think this is going to be a long day, man, so I think you can use this... more than me,” Erlin reaches his hand out to Touch Hands Bev and as Bev raises his hand so that they’re palm to palm, Erlin can’t help but notice how calloused Bev’s hand feels, yet so soft at the same time. As healing flows easily from Erlin into Bev, Erlin feels his courage building.

“Thanks, Erlin. You’re always there for me.”

“Hey, man… We-we’re-we’re- we’re best friends, dude.”

“Best friends!” As Erlin looks at Bev’s eyes as they seem to sparkle in the sunlight, looks at the grime and sweat Bev accumulated from the battle, looks at the soft smile that Bev only gives him, Erlin gathers up all his courage and kisses Beverly on the mouth.

It’s only a brief kiss, really only a peck, but the feel of Bev’s soft, slightly chapped lips on his own, fills Erlin with butterflies. Erlin pulls back, anxiety rushing back in making him run back inside, calling back, “Come on, dude! We have to get back inside.”

“Yeah, bud! Let’s do it!” Running past Moonshine and catching her grin, Erlin can’t help but look back at Bev and let the hope flare in his chest when he sees that Bev is only a mix of confused, dazed, and happy and not a mix of negative feelings. Slowing as he enters the sitting room, Erlin can’t help the lovesick grin from creeping across his face as he remembers how it felt to kiss Bev, how he had to lean slightly down, how Bev’s cheeks started to blush softly, how Bev’s hair glittered in the sunlight, how- 

“OW! Egwene!” Erlin rubs at where Egwene just punched him in the shoulder and she gives him a scrutinizing look.

“Erlin, what’s the stupid grin for? We almost fucking died!”

“ _ I kissed him, Egwene. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos!


End file.
